My Substitute Teacher
by Jatd4ever
Summary: The weekend is over and Sarah's just starting to think that things were over that is until she reached drama class on Monday. Finding out that Mr Lebawitz is being replaced by Mr. J, she noticed that the tall blond teacher with an eye condition strangely resembles a certain goblin king she knows. What will happen when class is over? Will she get home or is school out forever? (J/S)


***I don't own Labyrinth or its characters**

**Based of a daydream I wished would come true. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Getting off the school bus, Sarah felt a strange sense of relief. Normally she hated school, but after the weekends events, she was still trying to figure out whether it was a dream or it it was real. Running through the hallways, she arrived early enough to finish her homework. No one was in yet, but the strangest thought popped into her head when she spotted a nice plump peach on the teachers desk. She told herself it was nothing and continued to scribble away. In the air the scent of a smoke was lingering. She reasoned with herself once more that either a teacher or a student had used the place as their private smoking section when the room was not in use.

Soon the room was filled with students awaiting for their daily assignment. It was is odd when ten minutes went by and the uptight Mr Lebawitz still hadn't shown up. The class jock cheered since he obviously didn't finish his assignment. Then the door flow open as principal Chaplin walked. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he announced "It seems the Mr Lebawitz was involved in a accident but he is doing fine and should be returning the day after tomorrow. If you would please come in Mr. J, I am sure the class would be delighted to meet you"

The moment he stepped foot into the classroom all the girls dropped their pencils. 5 ft 10, his gait like a model. Sleek tailored black armani suit, black rimmed glasses, slicked back blond hair, white gloves, and a wink that could stop hearts. Standing next to the principal, he looked like a fantasy out of one of those Japanese cartoons she saw on TV. Putting a hand on the principals shoulder, he said"Think you principal Chaplin but I can take over"

Without a word, the principal left.

Writing Mr.J on the chalkboard, his every moment commanded the class except Sarah who still felt hungry from so little breakfast she had. "Now class, I know I will not be here very long but let us have a magnificent time. That is all long as you cooperate, what do you say?"

It was obvious he had an accent, a foreigner no doubt but from where? English? Swedish? Some kind of European he was. Though at the moment that did not matter much since Sarah just noticed she had gum on her shoe. Going to the back room, he came back with a box full of books. The box hit the ground with a thud, causing all the girls to swallow their gum. In a proud voice, he declared "I took the liberty to pick a play which is by all means my favorite, it is called Labyrinth"

As Sarah heard Labyrinth she screamed which made everyone look at her to wonder for what reason would she cause disruption especially if the teacher was so pretty. She did not mean to scream aloud but her voice came out before she could think. Giving her a cool glare, he looked at the roll call sheet and asked "Miss Williams is it?"

"Yes Sir"

His long strides to the back of the classroom were so quick she barely had time to breath. Leaning over her desk, he asked in a low whisper "Tell me Miss Sarah Williams, is there a reason why you are disrupting my lesson? I am sure we'd all love to hear it?"

He was frightening in a way she could not understand. Assuming it was his authority she feared, she apologized "I am sorry, I have no idea where it came from"

It annoyed him how she did not recognize him. _Was she really that dense?_ He though

Making his way back to his desk, he adjusted his glasses and announced "Miss Williams, I am sure you would be happy to tell the class why you enjoy this play so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"Since you obviously screamed for joy at the opportunity, would it not be best for you go first?"

Hesitantly, she walked to the front of the class. "I like the scene when the princess defeats the goblin king"

Slamming his book on the desk, he cleared hots throat to give him a moment to cool off. "I see, but why is it your favorite?"

"Because she finally realizes that she is strong enough to make her own destiny and not what the world expects her to do"

Though he was just over feeling annoyed, it was because of moments like those that made his heart beat faster but cause it to break at the same time. She was terribly honest, and though this was often found as fault in most, he thought of it as one of Sarah's most endearing qualifies. With a smile, he clapped "Well done Miss Williams"

"Can I go back to my seat now?"

"Yes, but please see me after class for your assignment"

"What assignment?"

"According to my records, you are behind on assignments so I thought you could make up some extra credit while you atone for your actions. Now, sit back down and be a good girl"

Something about him looked familiar, but she could not put her finger on it. The way he carried himself, the way he took charge of what was usually a noisy rowdy bunch. When class was over, she stayed in her seat, waiting for her assignment. Chuckling lightly as he looked back at the clearly nervous Sarah, he asked "How did you enjoy my class Miss Williams?"

"It was a piece of cake"

At this point he was at the limit of his patience. Striding over to her desk, he sat on top of it and remarked "Who says that? I mean really. First my labyrinth was a piece of cake and now this? I wonder what your basis for comparison is"

As soon as she peered into his mismatched eyes, it all came back to her "It's you isn't it? You're the goblin king"

Amused, he chuckled "The one and only. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice"

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? I have the power to go where I please."

"If you are here to steal Toby again then you have another thing coming"

"I am not here for screaming babies, I am here for another reason. I came for you"

"What do you want with me? To turn me into a goblin? To use me as a puppet in the play you call life?"

Twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers, he said cooly "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, how is it that you are this hostile when I have been so generous?"

Slapping his hand away, she stood abruptly "Generous? Coming into my class and disrupting my life? How is this generous? Just go away, I don't want you here"

"You may not know this, but you have no power over me. I do as I please and can choose what I want to do. Though, you could make things more easier"

'What are you talking about?"

"If you would just let me teach you, then I'll let you do whatever you choose. In lame man's terms I would be your slave"

"I am not like the other girls in my class who fawn and swoon over your looks. You may think that's is all that matters well not for me. I am looking for something better, deeper then that"

He knew what she meant, and though he was going to admit defeat for the time being, didn't mean he was going to give up. In fact, the chase was part of what made out fun in the first place. Sarah was young and still had much to learn, and though he was not going to be around to teach her, he would have gladly at the snap of her fingers. Smiling a genuine, warm smile, he said solemnly "Sarah, do you know your heart itself is a labyrinth? It seems that my words get lost and can't make their way to it's center"

Something about that comment did not sit right with her. It made her feel oddly guilty though she was not sure why. The feeling was new to her and she mistook it as anger. She bit down on her lips trying to relieve the feeling but it was still there no matter how hard she bit down. Sensing the obvious distress, Jareth felt he tormented her enough for the time being. Pointing to the door, he said "You may go for now, but I'll be back. The next time you see me Sarah, you'll see how hard it will be to resist me"

As he flew away through the opened window, her heart was beating dangerously fast. Whether it was from anger or from infatuation who knows, but she knew that her life was about to get more complicated but it didn't seem to be exactly as bad as she thought it would be. And that was okay, because she was strong enough to deal with him now. After all it was a piece of cake.


End file.
